A server device, or cluster of server devices (e.g., a hardware cluster), may implement a particular application. For example, a server device may implement an application in the context of providing a service to mobile devices in a cellular network (e.g., a traffic forwarding application, or the like). Additionally, or alternatively, a server device may virtualize the functionality of a network device (e.g., a network device implemented within a cellular network, such as a packet data network (PDN) gateway (PGW)). A service provider may deploy a redundant or backup server device to prevent service interruption in the event that a primary server device fails or is otherwise unavailable (e.g., unavailable for hardware and/or software maintenance, etc.).